Blown Away
by JoeSchmoTheHero
Summary: Oneshot, lemon. Silver decides that he wants to be "in control" for a change, but Gold won't go down without a fight! PreciousMetalShipping. Rated M for sexual content.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon in any way, or anything like that. The only thing I'm getting from this fic is the joy and satisfaction of knowing (hoping!) I made my readers happy.

So, I told myself I would never write something lemon-y… But when inspiration struck, it told me to try it. It's kind of an experiment on my part, since I've never done this before. A few warnings beforehand because, well, I feel like I have to. This is boyxboy, so if you don't like yaoi/slash, then don't read it. Also, it's explicit. And there's dominance. And it seems like Silver and Gold (mostly Silver) might be a bit kinky! ;P

And the fact that I'm writing PreciousMetalShipping is also an experiment, since I've never tried it before. I've started liking this pairing more and more in the past month or two. They've just grown on me, I guess :3

Also, big thanks to bobblehead me for motivating me (more like forcing me :P) to write it, even when I wanted to stop. If it wasn't for her, this story would have ended up in the trash a long time ago. Also, she gave me a lot of great feedback on this and was a HUGE help when I got stuck in several places. This story wouldn't be as good as it was without her!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Silver was ready. He was about to set his plan into action, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Gold's face when he made his move. He heard the shower turn off and the sliding of curtains on the shower rod. Gold would dry himself off, wrap his towel around him, and then leave the bathroom to go get dressed. And that's when Silver would make his move.<p>

Gold opened the bathroom door, towel around his waist. His jet black hair was still damp, causing it to lay down, and droplets of water slid down his muscular chest and back. Silver couldn't help but think about how hot he thought his boyfriend was. But Gold was about to be his. Distracted by the thoughts, Silver almost forgot to take advantage of the moment.

Silver pounced. In a split second, Gold was pinned up against the wall of his bedroom. Silver's left hand held both of Gold's against the wall above their heads, and his right pushed against the shorter boy's chest. Silver used his height to his advantage, not giving the other boy any room to move.

Gold's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he registered the situation. Silver smirked at the sudden power that he had over the older boy, but the smirk quickly fell off of his face as his prey instantly regained his composure, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh hey, Silver. And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Gold grinned. Silver scowled. Gold was the one who was nearly naked, pinned against a wall, and Silver didn't understand why he thought he had the right to still act like he was the one in control!

"I-I'm showing you who's in charge." Silver wished he could have come up with a better line than that. He knew he should have been more prepared. Gold opened his mouth to retort, but Silver didn't want to hear it, so he took the opportunity to shove his mouth onto the one in front of him, thrusting his tongue through parted lips.

Silver tried to establish dominance by claiming his partner's mouth with his tongue, but Gold was having none of it. He deftly pushed the taller boy's tongue back with his own and began exploring his mouth with a familiarity that, in this situation, displeased the younger trainer. He tried to wrestle with the tongue that had just stolen his power, but it was no use. Gold was used to being in that position, and Silver's lack of experience wasn't helping.

Kissing wasn't working, so Silver pulled back to try another strategy. Gold grinned even more. "Oh, _really_ now? I thought you _liked_ it when I took control…"

Silver growled. Gold was right… He did like that. He probably enjoyed it too much. But he wouldn't let Gold know that now. "I don't remember giving you permission to talk." Silver even surprised himself with those words. His partner, however, was unfazed.

The pinned boy leaned his head forward so that his lips brushed against his captor's ear. "You know, when I make you my _bitch_ with my pool cue."

Silver had had enough. He slammed Gold back into the wall, desperately trying to establish his dominance. The boy's head audibly collided with the wall, and Silver realized that his push was harder than anticipated. He wasn't intending to hurt his boyfriend, but he didn't want to waste the moment. "From now on, you need my permission to talk. Understood?"

The shorter boy was too stunned from the impact to think about the command to which he was agreeing. "Y-yes," he stammered.

"You mean 'Yes, _sir_'."

"Y-yes, s-sir… Sorry, s-sir."

Silver went in for another kiss, and this time the black-haired boy was too dazed from hitting the wall to put up a fight. He ran his tongue along everything he could find – Gold's inner cheeks, his teeth, his tongue – and then shoved it as deep into Gold's mouth as it would go, just to make sure that Gold knew who was in control. He wasn't sure if that was exactly what he was supposed to do, but he liked it and it seemed to be working, so he kept going.

And he was enjoying it. The red-haired boy continued the kiss for another minute before he pulled back slowly from the boy in front of him to notice that he had finally regained his senses. Silver pulled his body back some and let go of Gold's arms; he had already made his point with that, and there was no need to keep them both uncomfortable holding their arms up. Silver instead pressed his forehead against Gold's, keeping him pinned to the wall, which was wet from the contact with his body.

Gold tried to use his newly-freed arms to grab the taller boy and pull his body closer, but Silver quickly intercepted the hands with his own.

"Uh-uh. No moving unless I give you permission."

"Oh, yes, _sir_." Gold's eyes measured Silver's body, and his voice dripped with sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed. There was a pause as the other boy scrambled for something to say.

"A-And… look at me when you talk to me!"

Gold looked up, a thin smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "Yes, _sir_."

The taller boy grunted, showing his disapproval, but didn't say anything else. His cool metallic eyes stared into the other boy's golden pair, only inches away. Gold stared back challengingly, wordlessly telling his boyfriend, "Bring it on." Silver had a new objective, and that was to make his boyfriend crack.

He brought his hands to Gold's waist, grabbing it possessively. The shorter boy didn't flinch. Silver yanked the towel off of the other boy's waist, leaving Gold completely naked, expecting to get some sort of reaction. Not even a blink.

The boys continued their stare down as Silver reached to grab the older boy's half-erection. He slid his right hand slowly along Gold's length, feeling it harden under his touch. Silver continued the pattern, running his hand up and down Gold's growing erection, trying to go as painfully slowly as possible. Unhappy with the other boy's speed, Gold lost his smirk, but continued to stare defiantly up into his boyfriend's eyes. He growled.

Silver, sensing that he was getting close to his "victory" over Gold, flicked his thumb over Gold's tip at the end of one stroke, and he got the desired effect. Before he could stop himself, Gold let out a soft moan. Silver grinned widely as he pulled his hand back. He had finally cracked his boyfriend. Now, Gold could be his.

"Mmh, just as I thought. You know you like it, Gold." Silver spoke quietly, his voice trailing to a whisper as he finished.

Gold's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "Just shut up and keep going, Silver," he growled, averting his gaze quickly.

"_No_."

The sharpness of Silver's voice caused the other boy to freeze as he realized that his boyfriend was serious.

"Eyes _up_."

The shorter boy hesitated and then silently submitted, letting his eyes be held captive by Silver's stare once again. Silver noticed that the defiance in his look was slowly melting away. He brought his hand back down onto Gold, resuming his painfully slow strokes. He could see that his boyfriend was finding it increasingly difficult to contain himself. Silver felt the other boy's hips rise up from the wall and start to sway, trying to find some way to increase the speed that was driving him crazy.

"Nope. I told you, no moving." Silver retracted his hand, eliciting a quiet whimper. Silver grinned. "You know, Gold, you haven't been very good today."

The wide-eyed object of Silver's toying remained silent.

The taller boy slid his head down next to his boyfriend's ear and whispered, "I don't know if you even deserve this. If you want to come, you're going to have to ask for my permission." He lifted his head and rested it back against the other's forehead, again staring into his eyes. Gold whimpered again.

"I want to hear you say it. 'Silver, please let me come.' Look at me and say it."

"S-Silver… please… let me… c-" His voice trailed off; he could only manage a whisper.

"No, say the whole thing, and say it louder."

Gold spoke up, his voice wavering. "S-Silver… please l-let me come."

Silver smiled and resumed his stroking, quickening his earlier pace, not giving the other boy the satisfaction of a verbal response. Pulling his head back, he allowed himself to get a full view of his boyfriend's perfect body, which was completely under his command. Gold rolled his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Silver decided not to stop again; he was very satisfied, almost smug, with his previous victory. He was ready to blow his boyfriend away.

With his boyfriend writhing under his touch, hands running along the wall trying to find something to grab, Silver brought his head down to kiss the sensitive skin of Gold's neck, which still smelled fresh from his shower. The older boy moaned, which became muffled as he bit his lower lip. Silver was again trying to imitate what his boyfriend had done to him before, but he found it very hard to think about anything else except the body in front of him.

Getting into the heat of the situation himself, Silver's usual lack of sexual self control – the reason Gold loved to tease him all the time – began to take over. His mouth quickly slid down Gold's body, nipping at his collarbone, and leaving a trail of kisses from his left nipple down to his inner thigh. At this point, his boyfriend's moans only provoked him to go faster, and he unthinkingly complied.

Now on his knees and still stroking Gold's erection, Silver looked up to see Gold's body sporadically jerking and his head still rolled back against the wall. In under a second, his mouth replaced his hand, and the change in sensation caused Gold's hips to buck once before they settled down against the wall, and Silver felt a couple of water drops land on his head. The older boy was obviously straining to stay as still as possible, which Silver relished as he began the familiar motion of bobbing his head back and forth over Gold's erection.

He continued his routine, picking up speed as he took his boyfriend deeper and deeper. Occasionally, he would run his tongue over his boyfriend's tip, eliciting various jerks and moans from the boy above him, letting him know that he was doing a good job.

Silver felt a pair of hands rest lightly on his head, but he didn't force himself to stop this time; he was getting too into it himself. Instead, he picked up his pace, sensing that the boy in front of him was almost at his limit. Silver felt the pair of legs in front of him tense up and fingers curl around his long hair. For a second, he forgot all about the dominance game because all he could think about was _how damn sexy_ it was to have Gold pulling at his hair.

"Unhhh… S-Silver" was all that Gold could manage as the boy below him quickened his pace. Those words were enough to bring Silver back to focusing on what he was doing. He kept his pace, taking Gold's erection all the way to its base with every motion forward, a skill that he was very proud of. Satisfied with what he had accomplished, he was ready to finish his boyfriend off, wanting it to happen as much as he knew the other boy did.

"Ah! Si- Silver… I'm, ahh, I'm- ahhh!" Quickly, Silver pressed against his partner to prevent him from falling over when his muscles would relax. In another instant, he felt Gold explode, his erection throbbing as he released himself into Silver's mouth. He, who was doing his best not to swallow, brought his right hand up to finish working the last out of Gold's subsiding erection.

Gold's panting, and the fact that the only word he could form was Silver's name muttered between heavy breaths, told Silver that he had done well. Keeping his mouth closed, he stood up and stared into Gold's eyes, a triumphant smile coming across his face. The shorter boy, looking up, smiled weakly in return.

When Silver brought their bodies closer and his face down to start a kiss, Gold was all too willing to give in. As their lips connected, Silver forced their mouths open with his tongue, letting a mixture of Gold's fluids and his saliva spill into the other boy's mouth. As he realized this, Gold tried to push away, but he was still too dazed from his orgasm to break away. Silver continued the kiss long enough to make sure that everything was swallowed.

He pulled back, still smiling triumphantly at Gold below him. The older boy glared up in return, as he had to cough several times before he could speak.

"Silver…!" Gold coughed again. "That was disgusting!"

"Are you sure? Because I think you taste pretty damn good," Silver teased, adding a wink at the end.

"Ugh, well can you at least tell me why you did that?"

The younger boy could tell that his boyfriend was annoyed, but as he opened his mouth to reply, his smile vanished. He realized that he really didn't have a good reason. "I-I was just… making sure you remembered… who was in charge." Even though it was the truth, he knew it was a terrible answer, and he scolded himself for not coming up with something better to say ahead of time.

To Silver's relief, though, the other boy let it go.

"Whatever, it's fine. You know, that – well, everything, I mean – it really wasn't that bad. Heh, I think I actually kinda enjoyed it." Gold no longer sounded annoyed, and he winked at the boy looking down at him.

Silver was confused. What was his boyfriend saying? How was he able to be so calm after everything that just happened? He tried to process the new situation and give a reply at the same time, which resulted in his mumbling, "Oh, uhh, well, I… guess I'm glad you liked it, then. I thought I might have hurt you, you know, earlier." Gold's face lit up, confusing him even more.

"Aw, so you were worried about me? How cute!"

Silver's face crimsoned as he struggled to find an answer to undo his previous one, a sight that caused Gold to smirk.

"N-n-no, of course not! I ju-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. If I was really not enjoying it, I could have easily broken free and turned the tables. I am stronger than you are, you know." Gold's teeth were visible as his grin widened, and Silver's blush was as deep as his boyfriend had ever seen it.

"And you know, Sil…" Gold knew that his boyfriend didn't like that name – which is exactly why he used it – "It looks to me like you still need to be, ahh… relieved." Gold issued a quick wink with that last word.

Silver realized that he was right. He was fully clothed and standing in front of his naked boyfriend, whose back was still against the wall. It surprised him that he had forgotten all about himself and the tightening in his pants, and he tried to use this to reestablish his position as the younger boy tried to claim it from him. "Mhm. You're not trying to give me any more ideas, are you?" He tried to mimic his boyfriend's smirk, but he knew it probably wouldn't have the same effect on Gold as his smirk had on him.

"Hmm? It's very interesting that you would say that, Sil…"

After hearing that, Silver couldn't hide his confusion. "Well, uh, I mean that I'm abou- MMH!"

In a split second, Gold's right hand found its way to cover Silver's mouth, and his left grabbed Silver's arm, spinning them both around so that the taller boy was now pinned against the wall.

His eyes widened with surprise as he realized what was happening, and he struggled to break away. But Gold was indeed stronger, and Silver growled behind the hand as he realized that he was now the one stuck.

Gold's eyes flashed brightly as he stared up into Silver's. "Heh. Don't worry about it. I already have a few ideas of my own."

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a quick review just so I can know what you likeddidn't like about this story. The more reviews I get, the better idea I have of what people like to read, and the more that I can produce!


End file.
